<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dignidade by Luka_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296135">dignidade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_fanfics/pseuds/Luka_fanfics'>Luka_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>herrlukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_fanfics/pseuds/Luka_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>franz liszt/herrlukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dignidade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franz Liszt iria visitar um outro compositor que assim como ele estava fazendo sucesso, Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovski, esse era seu nome, e no caso Liszt estava em sua porta como combinaram, ao bater na porta Liszt não recebe resposta e ao bater pela segunda vez ele ouve um grito vindo do andar de cima, ao entrar rapidamente e correr rapidamente ao quarto do homem, Liszt se depara com a imagem de Tchaikovsky nu sentado em sua cama com marcas em seus pulso e calcanhares junto de lenços e óleo, instantaneamente Liszt corou, era impossível não saber o que aconteceu ali, e ao recuperar a consciência Piotr repara na situação e constrangedora que estava </p><p>- ESPERE! NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO! EU ESTAVA BÊBADO E AQUELE GAROTO IDIOTA ....</p><p>- Garoto? Você não quis dizer garota?</p><p>ele olhou para Liszt com um olhar de culpa o que fez Liszt sentir que avia falado sobre algo que não deveria e esse pensamento só aumentou ao ver um lacrima saindo do olho de seu anfitrião</p><p>- me desculpa, eu não pensei que... você iria ficar triste por isso</p><p>Liszt diz pondo a mão no ombro de Tchaikovsky, que olhou para ele com um sorriso triste como se estivesse pronto para ser executado ou torturado em campos de re educação </p><p>- tudo bem...</p><p>ele diz com uma falsa confiança, se levantando da cama com a ajuda de Liszt e se vestindo logo em seguida </p><p>- não quer que eu me retire ?</p><p>- você já viu tudo... você e vários outros homens </p><p>ele diz quase em choro, o que preocupa Lizst </p><p>- o que eu posso fazer por você?</p><p>Piotr solta um suspiro </p><p>- aquele homem... você consegue fazer alguma coisa?</p><p>- acredito que sim...</p><p>semanas se passaram e Liszt estava em uma missão, atrair um cavalheiro com ranja lateral grande, cabelos e olhos escuros com um pele relativamente dourada que frequenta bares essas foram as características que seu mais novo amigo lhe deu</p><p>Liszt foi em todos os bares e finalmente em sua ultima tentativa o encontrou, ele estava conversando com uma das "damas" do local o que avia dado uma ideia na mente de Franz...</p><p>Franz Liszt um dos mais talentosos pianistas de sua época agora estava em um belo vestido azul bebê tentando conquistar um homem, seria um vexame se o reconhecessem, o que por sorte não aconteceu e depois de um tempo e vario tapas em sua bunda finalmente convenceu o homem a ir a um quarto com ele  </p><p>- o que você quer comigo?</p><p>ele perguntou em um tom frio assustando Franz</p><p>- eu sei que você é um homem e que ira ser o terceiro compositor que irei foder, parabéns Franz Liszt</p><p>aquilo assustou Liszt, terceiro? quem seria o outro compositor que já passou pelas mãos deste homem? ou melhor como ele tinha tanta certeza que era ele e que iriam transar?</p><p>- mas como...?</p><p>- existem poucas mulheres de 1,83 no mundo, ainda mais poucas com cabelos tão curtos e mãos tão grandes quanto as suas meu cara Franz</p><p>ele diz empurrando Liszt para a cama e se enfiando entre seu vestido, Liszt sente as mãos frias do homem em seu pênis junto com um comentário </p><p>- já vi maiores... ou se você quiser algo mais específico... Chopin era um desses maiores </p><p>ele finaliza a frase masturbando o pênis de Liszt que geme mais a cada movimente </p><p>- você é uma vadia mais barata do que Tchaikovsky, Liszt você não tem vergonha da sua falta de resistência?</p><p>ele diz melando sua mão com o pré-gozo do próprio Liszt e enfiando 4 de seus dedos no anus de Liszt, provocando um gemido alto no mesmo</p><p>-Você é uma vadia Franz Liszt, sinceramente você é o compositor mais detestável que eu já transei, convencido de sua gloria, porém é tão... pre-coce quanto um menino de 13 anos quando ira transar pela primeira vez</p><p>aqueles insultos estavam mexendo na mente de Liszt, doíam mais que os 4 dedos enfiados em seu anus, nada nem ninguém que alguma vez ele já transou avia o tratado de tal forma, a sua imagem, sua honra e seu orgulho não existiam mais</p><p>tudo em liszt estava destruido, ate principalmente sua dignidade</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>